Dealers Choice!
by Ryano12345
Summary: Blake Jefferson son of Janus, Roman god of Doorways, Beginnings, Endings, Choices and Time. plenty of things for this kid to get mixed up in as he learns of his heritage and how he comes to deal with the effect of his wrong choices throughout the course of Roman Mythology and his life!
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is my first story on this site with help from my bro the Thetruehero who will be helping me along with this story and advice from another author AnneAquila(check out their stories btw) so I'm hoping you guys can give me some advice on my story and help with the flow and if you see any errors don't be afraid to send me some tips and tricks and such, Blake is my OC made up for roleplays I used to do! I have always had a fascination with Janus and his life I just wish he was real! Oh well I hope you enjoy reading Dealers Choice 1** **st** **chapter!**

Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

 **Join the Legion or Die**

Those were the first words spoken to me by a short blonde kid named Octavian. It seems I made the wrong choice. I should really introduce myself, my name is Blake Jefferson son of Janus the Roman god of Doorways, Beginnings, endings, time and of course choices…the one thing I can't seem to get away from in life, it seems like no matter what I do I always end being the one who has the make the choice. In this case the one to live or die, fight with some scrawny blonde kid who I have never met or just keep going on as I have for years. I have never met my father, but I was told by this old hag who was my neighbour told me he was a roman god and told me she used to serve in the legion when she was younger now retired, she told me to seek it out, so I did! So, I was standing here in front of the river called the Tiber as I was told by a guard outside the tunnel, a small blonde scrawny kid came up to me and told me to join the legion or die. Being the son of Janus I love to make choices and this one truly intrigued me, so me being me chose the option that was more fun, I turned and ran. I ran for so long that my lungs were burning with fire and I felt like they were going to explode. I stopped when I reached a coffee shop and knelt over to get my breath back when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Kind of guessed it would be Jerry. Well believe it or not, Jerry is not my friend…Jerry is a hellhound who I have a certain history with, he never seems to want to kill me even though I have given him countless scars and cuts across his body the last few years. He seems to just want to chase me as much as he can. Jerry has been following me ever since I first left my apartment after finding out from my neighbour about her serving in this legion she called it? First time I encountered him I had left school and, on the way, home he hit me from behind knocking me into traffic when I was about to cross the road and I turned and swung a punch at him without even thinking and I'm pretty sure at the time I had broken my hand.

But thankfully I hadn't, and I got up and kept running and got to my apartment where he stopped outside the building and I stayed there for days until I believed that he was gone. But anyway, I looked behind me and saw Jerry staring at me from across the street waiting for me to move "Can't I get one break you mutt?!" I shouted and took a deep breath before running again down an alleyway. I heard Jerry bark loudly and start to chase me as our game of cat and mouse continued once more.

I ducked through alleys, ran down five streets, ran through some restaurant and accidentally knocked a waiter over and out the back into another alley. I couldn't take it anymore, I just collapsed onto the ground gasping and panting my legs felt like lead weights. I propped myself up against a trash can and tried to get my breathing under control when I heard the growl. Jerry had found me again. looked at the end of the alley and saw my nemesis stalking towards me. Jerry was roughly the size of a Hummer, had shaggy black hair that was slightly brownish, and glowing red eyes...well eye. I cut one of his eyes about a month ago, hey he had my leg in his mouth what was I supposed to do?! Anyway, he was walking slowly towards me and I backed up until I hit a wall, it was a dead end. I was trapped! "Oh come on Jerry! Don't I get like a frequent fighter pass or something?" I asked knowing exactly what the answer would be. Jerry growling and leaping towards me, I closed my eyes and waited to be eaten when suddenly the wall wasn't there anymore.

I fell through the concrete and found myself sixty feet in the air, I thrashed and screamed as I hurtled towards the ground. I landed on something furry and heard a yelp, I had landed right on Jerry and knocked him out cold!  
I gasped a little from whatever that little stunt was and took this opportunity to run. I left the hellhound snoozing in the alley as I ran to the nearest bus station. I had a few dollars in my pocket and paid for a ticket to Concord. Oh, did I not say?

My apartment is in Concord I know stylish right? It only took about an hour with traffic and when I hopped off the bus I figured Jerry was probably awake by now. I quickly made my way to my old neighbourhood and found my apartment It was an old brick building with chipping paint and rotting stairs but hey it was home. I opened the door and as usual I was greeted with silence, well almost silence. I heard a ring, like when someone flips a coin that little ring you hear. I tried to pinpoint where it had come from but found nothing out of the ordinary. I shrugged and made my way to my bedroom, it wasn't really a bed more like a cot with a blanket and a pillow, and a teddy bear but I swear to Jupiter if you say anything about that I will kick your butt! I just sighed as I laid down on my bed when I heard the ring again, I shot out of my bed that wasn't my imagination this time. Something made that sound!

I quietly got out of bed and made my way down the steps to the first floor. I didn't see anything, I walked into the kitchen and found the culprit, a small gold ring was laying in the very center of the kitchen table. I picked it up, it looked like one of those school rings with a thick gold band, on the sides of the ring were the etchings of a two headed man, Janus, and then there was the gem. The gem matched my eyes! It was a swirling mix of blue and brown, oh yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that I have one blue eye and one brown. I may have forgotten to say it because I was just attacked by an obsessed hellhound! Anyway, on the inside of the of the band was a Latin word that I was able to translate after a few seconds.

"Verdict"

 **A review would be very helpful guys! Cheers! Hope to hear from you guys :D**

 **Ryano!**


	2. Life finds a way!

**I'm going to try get a new chapter out everyday guys! I'm going to hammer these out but with all the college work I have now, the most I can do is one a day in the evening when I get home I'm going to try my best, as usual a review would be helpful, but feel free to enjoy chapter two of Dealers Choice!**

Chapter 2: Life finds a way!

I slipped the ring onto my finger and could not stop staring at it! It had such a stunning design that I really couldn't peel my eyes off it. I touched the top of the ring as I was seemingly drawn to it and I yelped as it expanded into an imperial gold spear-no it was javelin or a Pilum as they are more commonly known in Roman history, I knew my school classes had come in handy. This is awesome! I thought as I took a few swings and accidently broke one of the vases I had on the table in my living room. Guess I should have thrown that out ages ago, so I quickly threw down the javelin and grabbed a dustpan and brush and began sweeping up the broken vase and I went out to the balcony and dumped it over the side into the huge compactor below.

I closed the door of the balcony and went back to pick up Verdict, but in its place was the ring, seems it can turn back to the ring any time it wants to, as if it has a life of its own! I slipped the ring back onto my finger and felt a sudden jolt go through me as if I had been shocked by lightning and I just shuddered and sat down on the couch, because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I just closed my eyes and listened to the sounds I could hear throughout the building. The bang of the people above me in bed, gods know what they are doing but I could simply guess, the beeping of the traffic going by outside the building and my mind just racing as the ADHD kicks in with the boredom.

I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep and suddenly I heard a huge crash and half the apartment wall gave way as I sprang up and brought the javelin out and pointed it towards the hole. My best friend aka Jerry came out of the hole and stalked towards me across the apartment, so I swung Verdict low and tried to break his legs, but of course Verdict then slipped out of my grip and flew across the room and impaled itself on the wall on the far side of room. I had a 'OH SHIT' moment as I dived behind the couch as Jerry leapt at me destroying the couch in the process of my diving behind it. I scrambled back against the wall, luckily enough next to Verdict which I pulled out of the wall and I stabbed it into Jerry's paw which was closest to me at the time and he yelped as I then got up and charged at him with a roar and he jumped out the building and I just simply jumped out after him and landed with a crash into the concrete.

I screamed out in pain as my feet made contact with the pavement, but I knew I had to keep going so I got up and ignored the intense pain in my feet as I charged after the hellhound or soon to be hellhound I hope! This bastard has chased me for so long and I knew I had to end it now or it will never ever end. I quickly ducked through the alleyways and jumped over signs following the hellhound until he eventually turns into another dead end, the same one from earlier on! I laughed thinking about how I'm finally going to kill this hellhound and be rid of him forever with my new weapon Verdict. I grinned again seeing the street lamps reflect off the weapon and how good it will be to finish him off!

Just as I raised the weapon to kill him once and for all, he charged me, knocking me down and he jumped into the wall and simply…vanished? Now…now that is something you don't see every day.

I slowly made my way back to my apartment and thought about today thinking about how I made a really bad choice and sat contemplating what I should do, until I realised I should go do what my neighbour said to do in the first place and go join this legion. She said it was our -kinds only safe harbour from the monsters if you're not experienced. So now I knew what I had to do! I had to back to the Caldecott Tunnel and join this legion, I could then truly learn how to master my weapon and discover more about my heritage, more then my neighbour knew anyway, I remember she told me last year shortly before I met jerry that I had to go search them out, because my father had trusted her with looking out for me.

I knew I had to make a decision soon and so I did, I packed a backpack, put Verdict back onto my finger and slung my backpack across my shoulder and went to knock my neighbours door. She opened it and when she saw me she smiled "Blake" she said sounding happy to see me to which I replied "Tara" and offered a smile in return "I am now going to head to camp and actually join the legion this time. I assume you heard of what happened earlier on when I first arrived?" she smiled again and nodded handing me a bag which I opened to reveal gold coins "use these in an emergency, they are from your father and I whatever I could scrounge up around the apartment anyway". I thanked her and then wondered how on earth am I going to use these in shops? I gave her a quick hug of reassurance and turned and walked down the stairs still limping slightly from the fall earlier as the adrenaline had all but gone now.

I limped outside and jumped into the nearest available cab and said, "Caldecott Tunnel please!" he turned to look at me and said, "you sure kid?" and I just simply nodded and glared at him hoping he'd take me there straight away. I handed him the wad of cash I had saved up from old job selling apples on the street corner. So, I just sat back and relaxed as the driver took me out of San Francisco towards the Caldecott Tunnel, the way back to this camp. I began thinking I made the wrong choice as the taxi pulled into the tunnel and my mind starting racing, but it then clicked, and I realized what I must do. I must train, so I can kill Jerry, it really is my only goal now in life since my stupid father left after my mother died in child birth.

I growled in frustration at the thought and slammed my hand against the seat in front of me startling the driver who swerved the vehicle towards the wall of the tunnel and he slammed into it at high speed and overturned. I cried out in pain as my head hit the seat in front of me and my vision went red, I then heard a voice in the front of the vehicle cry "stupid demigod thinks he can flee from me" I looked up through my squinted eyes and saw a man staring at me through my window, well he was upside down…wait no I was, as I unclipped the belt and hit my head off the roof, now the floor and he grinned at me as he looked at me with his one eye. Wait hold on! One eye? In the middle of his forehead? I didn't get time to think as he slammed his hand through the window and grabbed me by the top I was wearing and pulled me through the glass which cut my back in the process of being pulled out of the wreckage.

He finally got me out until I realized that he was my driver and then I was pinned up against the car as he sniffed the air around me, possibly trying to see whether I would smell good cooked or just raw as I am right now. "you do realize I'm better cooked then I am raw?" he smiled showing a few sharp teeth left in his gums, and oh gods the breath that came out of his mouth hit me like a stack of bricks. It was vile and made me gag. "a son of Janus! This is a rare find indeed" he chuckled as he slung me over his shoulder just as an arrow came out the middle of his chest and he cried out in pain before turning to dust making me drop to the ground with a grunt and I looked up as two teenagers ran towards me and my vision just went black.

 **Thanks a lot for reading, I hope to hear form you guys in the reviews if possible in any way I can to improve the flow of the story and any tips you guys have for writing!**

 **Ryano!**


	3. The Ends Justifies The Means

**Welcome to chapter 3! I spent a few hours on this I hope you guys enjoy reading and please feel free to leave a review, so I can improve my style!**

 **I'm trying to get Blake down to a T and get him right! Anyone have any ideas I can use with this story? Or got any recommendations for the story, let me know!**

Chapter three: the end justifies the means

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, last thing I remember is being carried by that monster…wait no I shook my head and looked around. I seemed to be in a medical building because of the beds next to me and the equipment around the room as I scanned my surroundings and noticed the IV drip in my arm and the heart monitor beeping away beside me to the beat of my own heart. I knew I wasn't in the hands of the monster which I had guessed by now was a cyclops otherwise I probably would have been a long time dead by now. Or at least inside a cooking pot being boiled slowly.

I heard voices approaching from outside the door and shut my eyes and went stock still. "you do realise he's the first son of Janus to come into the camp since Praetor Varus?" a male's voice said. He sounded around my age "Jason, lady Lupa has reported to me that his father wanted him brought to camp years ago where she was meant to test him, but she told me she will deal with him later, as a personal favour to his father. but it seems this didn't happen and when he tried to enter camp the other day he met Octavian and that didn't really go well as Octavian the pain in everybody's side here threatened the young man." A female's voice which was right next to my bed retorted back to him. The voice sounded controlling and charge. "you do realize I know you are awake?" the same female voice said I slowly opened my eyes to reveal two teenagers a boy with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, brighter than my right eye I might add! He had close cropped blonde hair and I noticed a scar on the side of his mouth.

I then turned to the girl and looked at her she had black eyes, the first thing that struck me. Her eyes were solid black like the darkness in them is eternal and soul sucking. Her hair matched her eyes with the same shade of black as it was put into a single ponytail at the back of her head. The both wore togas with capes off the back and swords at their side. "where…. where am I?" I managed to croak out. The guy smiled and said "you're in the infirmary in Camp Jupiter, you were brought in by our two guards Dakota and myself, my name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. This is Reyna Ramirez Arellano daughter of Bellona." The girl nodded at me, but I couldn't get myself to look her face to face, she just really intimidated me. So, I just kept my eyes on the dude, Jason was his name. "it seems you already knew about the existence of our camp from coming to the gates the other day and unfortunately meeting our most annoying member." He rolled his eyes and then continued "sorry you had to deal with him, he has a thing for dramatics and he's always been like this trying to scare new recruits into submission, so they will listen to him and also fear him in the process."

I nodded slowly in understanding as I sat up and placed by back against the headboard, all the while Reyna had not said a thing was she was simply studying me. I shuddered at the thought and I had one simply question to ask "food?" Jason laughed and said if you are feeling up for it you can follow me, and I'll get you a bite to eat." Reyna turned to Jason "I have to go the field of mars and conduct training with the First." She turned to me as black met brown and blue, she maintained eye contact in silence until she spoke "welcome to camp Jupiter er…" I quickly caught on and responded "Blake Jefferson" she nodded in satisfaction "Blake." She left the room and her cape billowed behind her as she marched out. Jason cracked another grin "let's go get some food dude" I climbed out of the bed slowly and wobbled as I put my hand down on the bed to support myself until I pressed off it and stood up straight.

I grinned at Jason with a sparkle in my eyes and I looked at my ring as it glinted in the sunlight as we took a step outside as my next breath caught in my throat. Before me lay a river in the shape of a U bending around an encampment on the other side, wooden walls and watchtowers with purple banners with SPQR on them towered above the rest of the smaller buildings scattered inside, while people in armour marched about. A big open field with a statue of a man with a spear stood to the side of it as if watching over it as people on the field fought each other. I stood there trying to take it all in. Jason laughed as he saw my expression "that was my first reaction first time I seen this camp." My eyes drank in the sight of the camp and then I turned my head to the left. I saw a huge city full of what looked like temples and housing and shops and loads of people walking the streets! I couldn't believe this was on the other side of a tunnel I had driven past on the bus many times and not have noticed it.

When I turned my head back Jason had started walking ahead so I quickly followed him while he told me about the countless things that we were walking by them, such as the field of mars, the legion barracks, the different cohorts, and how I will be chosen to join one. My mind was in a whole different world as my head just nodded as I struggled to take in all the information that was given to me as we finally arrived at a big open temple of sorts. When we went inside it was full of benches and people were eating. A fair amount of the people cast glances our way as I sat down opposite Jason at the top of the room if you could call it that where everyone could see us. "ignore them" Jason told me as I settled down and food was placed down in front of Jason and I. "Praetor" one of the servers nodded to Jason who smiled and nodded in return who then began to dig into his food, so I knew I had to do the same since I was quite hungry. I began tucking into my food which was absolute bliss, it tasted like the food my neighbour made for me on Christmas I smiled at the memory as I quickly shovelled the food down my throat to quench the hunger building in my stomach.

I sat back and noticed Jason looked at me with raised eyebrow I laughed and said "I haven't had a thing to eat since yesterday morning" he nodded in understanding and then finished his food shortly after. When he sat back I knew what was coming next. Question time. "So, Blake, you're a son of Janus, but you haven't been through lady Lupa's training yet which is a surprise, Reyna told me about the deal your father made with Lupa to train you shortly after you arrived instead, I honestly have no idea why" he simply shrugged and I nodded and he then continued "where have you been living then?" to which I simply replied "concord" he raised an eyebrow again and then took a glance around at the others eating "we haven't had a son of Janus since the former Praetor Michael Varus in the 1980's, it seems you really are a rare demigod to find but indeed I have heard about Varus but sadly never got a chance to meet him since he was lost in Alaska with a legion retrieving the lost artefacts."

He turned and looked back at me and I quickly cut in before he could continue "Jason, I found out two years ago I was a demigod, son of Janus to be exact, my neighbour told me she used to be part of the Legion and that I should seek it out which I did and the first time didn't go so well. But I have been battling a certain hellhound that won't kill me, and I can't kill him." I rubbed the back of my neck as Jason's eyes flashed in annoyance at my words he spoke then "I'm really sorry about having to meet Octavian he seems to be full of himself recently after becoming Augur he thinks he owns everyone and everything in this camp." I simply glanced around in case he was here listening to our conversation while Jason seemed to understand what I was doing "don't worry Octavian wont actually harm you, so any issues come right to me you seem like an honest guy" I smiled to show him gratitude and said to him "Jason, I think I need to get some sleep before I head to meet this Lady Lupa tomorrow" he smiled and stood up and told me to follow him to his house where I could stay the night. We marched up the hill away from New Rome, he told me the name of the city on the way up towards his home. We got inside and the moment he showed me the bed I clambered in and soon I was fast asleep. I wish I could say that my sleep wasn't dreamless. I looked around and realized I was in a tunnel of some sort sharp rocks protruding from the sides. I decided to walk left and made my way down the tunnel until I eventually heard some voices "we must raise my lord" a hissing voice spoke which gave me the shudders. I peeked my head around the corner of the tunnel and saw a dog type lizard thing, and a young boy with sandy blonde hair and a scar down the side of his face who spoke next "lord Kronos will eventually be risen, and we will tear down the gods and their regime! Finally, we can bring peace and stability with the titans" he turned and looked directly at me and he lunged with a sword in his hand that appeared out of nowhere and I gasped and sat bolt upright, covered in sweat. I knew I wasn't going to sleep anymore…so I just lay down on my back and prepared for tomorrow.

 **Thank you guys for reading the next chapter, I hope you enjoy what I wrote and apologies if any of it sounds wrong with the grammar, I will fix it when you send me some things I missed!**


	4. This Way And That

**Welcome to chapter four of Dealers Choice, this chapter has to be my favourite to be do so far! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: **This Way And That**

I had managed to get some sleep last night and woke up feeling more refreshed then I have in months. Thankfully there was a shower in the bathroom connected to the bedroom, so I took the longest shower I possibly could and then dried myself and got changed into the clothes he left in the room for me, a purple top with SPQR on it and pants. "pretty cool" I muttered to myself as I opened the door and walked won the hallway to where I could hear some voices. I rounded the corner and saw Jason talking with a middle-aged woman with dark flowing hair down to her waist while he was making food in the pan. He noticed me and smiled "morning Blake" to which I replied "good morning Jason" the lady he was talking too turned to face me, her face is what I could only describe as wolfish in a sense.

She looked like the kind of lady who would bite your face off if you ticked her off. She stood up and stalked over to me and sniffed the air all the while not taking her eyes off me. "so…this is the son of Janus that arrived yesterday?" with a hint of a growl at the end of her sentence, I guessed she must be important if she was using my fathers name instead of my own. I nodded "Blake Jefferson" I held out a hand. Jason went bug eyed in the background and facepalmed. The woman just looked at my hand like it had no right to be there, so I slowly took it back. "sorry but…who exactly are you?"

She stood up to her full height which was well over seven-foot-tall and she spoke "My name is Lupa, the wolf goddess judger of Heroes, protector of Rome and leader of Wolves." I swallowed and realised I had just stuck my hand out to shake a goddess's hand instead of bowing. I quickly bowed to make amends for my earlier mistake while I could see Jason behind her trying his best not to laugh "rise pup" Lupa commanded to which I went bolt upright and stood to attention. "you will follow me to my home and you will be tested to see if you can join the legion" I swallowed down the nerves and nodded "yes lady Lupa" I replied. "goodbye praetor Grace" Lupa growled out and stalked out of the house without another word. I looked at Jason who just looked at me "go Blake I'll see you soon" and I followed Lupa out with out a glance back and with Verdict on my finger I stepped outside and began my new journey.

I had followed Lupa all the way through camp while we were walking, the campers had all stopped their daily activities to stop and train as I heard whispers "son of Janus" "that's lady Lupa" Lupa muttered at the front "Ignore them young one" I just kept my eyes on where we were headed and it seemed that was outside camp as we entered the tunnel I hoped that the cyclops wouldn't be there again when we exited onto the other side. But as we came out I had a sigh of relief as the wreckage and the pile of dust that was there was gone. I ran my fingers on my other hand over verdict in a gesture to relax myself.

"Lady Lupa, may I ask a question?" she simply nodded or was it a bob of her head as she walked? But I went ahead and asked anyway from behind her "do you know my father well?" there was a tense silence before she answered "yes, I do. Your father Janus is a friend of mine, at one point he saved my life even" she waved her hand dismissingly at the mention of that and continued "your father, considered a "minor" god is far from it, he guards the entrance to Olympus, he is the god that saved his younger brother Saturn when he was cast from Olympus by Jupiter and your father saved me from the wrath of the giants and titans during the first giant and titan wars."

She paused, stopped and turned to face me as we were about to go into the forest. "Blake Jefferson son of Janus, I swore an oath to your father that I would make you the best warrior possible and that means you will try your best with me is that understood young one?" I nodded answering back "yes Lady Lupa."

Just like that she turned around and trudged into the forest with me trailing behind her. We walked for what felt like hours as we finally came into a clearing with an old white house in front of me, it looked like a house from the colonial era. With the huge windows and big balcony. Lupa kept going and walked into the front door and I followed her and the moment I went inside the doors closed so I spun around to try open the door and it was gone, replaced by a corridor and then I glanced around and there were three more identical ones around me. I seemed to have been placed in a maze! I felt a pressure in the front of my head build up and when I opened my eyes,

I could suddenly see everything more clearly in the maze as I slowly scanned the room for a possibly way until I looked down the third corridor and a voice in my head seemed to say, " _That way!"_ so I followed it I noticed the details on the walls had pictures and sketching of beings on the wall, possibly the Olympians , in one sketching it is a man with a trident and a man with a lightning bolt doing battle, Neptune and Jupiter it seems.

While in another it shows a man with two faces holding a woman from falling off a cliff, it looks like my father saved Lupa more then just once form the giants. Another shows the gods now doing battle against the giants with Lupa and Janus fighting side by side against an army of monsters. Huh it seemed they were more than friends I chuckled just thinking about that. But I continued my way through the maze as each crossroads I came to I could easily navigate I kept thinking about why I could see so easily and then I realized, my father he's the god of passages also! So, I must be able to navigate tunnels and mazes and such easily, it must be one of my powers! Eventually I reached the end where Lupa was standing there with her arms crossed. "took you long enough pup, a son of Janus would normally be out of there in under 2 minutes, it took you 20 minutes." I nodded, and my head dropped, as I just stared at the floor mulling over her words.

She sighed and told me to follow her to which I did. "now son of Janus draw your weapon and show me what you can do" I drew Verdict and she launched herself at me, knives appearing in her hand when she was mid-air, so I had little time to swipe and suddenly I was on the floor with her on top of me and I'm pinned to the ground. I groaned under the weight of her on top of me. After she got off me the training went like this for a couple of hours, back and forth, he attempting to hit her and Lupa beating me to the floor in submission, it really was a sight to behold.

Until finally I swiped my javelin at the right moment and I caught her in the chest launching her back across the room into the wall with a crack. She looked up and grinned evilly at me to which I swallowed and stepped into the stance she told me to stay in with my point going straight at her chest. To which she charged at my again with a flurry of swipes and I was swinging Verdict with little effort blocking every strike as if it was natural and I swept my leg out and tripped her up and she fell onto her back and I went to stab down with the point to which Lupa rolled away and sprang up at me again causing me to take a step back.

Right over a rock with my foot caught on and I tripped and fell onto my back and the spear fell out of grip again and Lupa suddenly had her dagger at my throat. "I believe I win young pup, you are getting better Son of Janus, I believe you will make a fitting member of the legion, go join your brethren." I looked at lady Lupa "may I ask one final question?" she nodded, and I continued "were you and my father married?" she seemed stunned at this question and she was silent for a long time while just looking at me and she simply replied "yes" I smiled at her answer. "so, what happens now lady Lupa?" I asked her, and she quickly replied "you go the camp, you join the legion" I frowned thinking about how short my training was with her. She seemed to read my mind, as she replied saying "from now on training is your own Blake Jefferson, Son of Janus, you must make your father proud, you must do as Romans do, you have much potential young pup, so you must embrace Rome and its training methods as your on, is that understood?" I nodded, and she said, "now head to the camp and tell the Praetors your training is complete. That you are not to become a probation, I had a deal with your father and Jupiter on that.." I nodded once more, and I shrunk verdict into its ring form by tapping the javelin shaft 4 times with my index finger. "I have one more item for you!" she turned, went into another room and came back out with a helmet and a set of armour, but not only was it imperial gold like my spear the helmet had two faces, one on each side of it facing east and one west and the armour breastplate had two faces on the front of it facing towards my arms.

"this is a gift from your father to give to you when you completed your training with me young one, make sure you wear into battle to make him proud because I already know he is" she smiled that wolfish smile of hers and I put the armour on and held the helmet underneath my arm as I thanked Lupa again and told her goodbye and then I turned around and walked back towards camp.

 **That's a wrap for Chapter Four!**

 **Ryano!**


	5. Up and Down

**Sorry about no posting yesterday! I didn't have time, so I posted 3 and 4 the day before! Thanks for sticking with me guys I really appreciate it for the views! Enjoy chapter 5 :D**

My stroll back to camp was uneventful to say the least. I had my ring on my finger, helmet under my arm and the new breastplate and greaves were light enough for me to move around in I quickly sped up as a I jogged through the forest hoping to the gods that I could get back to camp without any fights for once. I chuckled to myself thinking about how both times I have tried to get into camp I had been attacked by different kinds of monsters.

I felt something sticking into my flesh inside my breastplate and I slowed to a walk as I put my hand inside trying to reach it, as I pulled it out I realised it was a scroll to which I opened and found a letter with what seemed to be…Credentials inside it? I grinned as I realised the letter instructed for me to be placed into the position of centurion following a completion of a quest. A quest? Sounds easy enough. I tucked the letter back away and began to job again, I soon made it out of the forest towards the tunnel I quickly passed the guards at the tunnel who gave me stares as I made my way in and through to camp.

I crossed the bridge at the Tiber until I came face to face with an old friend. The scrawny blonde kid from the first day I came here, we saw each other at the same time and he came marching up to me with pure hatred on his face and crossed his arms "YOU" he exclaimed "you have some nerve showing your face here after you fled when you were instructed to join the legion" he just stares at me waiting for a response which I swiftly gave.

I pulled out and handed him the letter and when he opened it and read it his eyes widen in shock and with his mouth hanging open I spoke "according to lady Lupa and my father Janus, I am to be granted immediate centurionship following the completion of a quest." Octavian smirked when I stopped talking he then spoke with pure venom in his voice "listen here _son of Janus,_ I don't think you know who you are speaking too, but I am Octavian, legacy of Apollo and Augur of camp Jupiter no matter the credentials" he waves the letter in my face. "you will listen to me; the gods speak through me and you must obey their will. You are nothing son of Janus, and you will amount to nothing, it was proven when you ran away" he sneers.

I just stood their staring at him and I snatched the letter from his hand. "We will see about that" I replied, "its been a pleasure Augur" I nodded curtly and walked away leaving him standing there at a loss with for words towards Jason's house. I made the walk more enjoyable thinking about how I could possibly get a quest to become a centurion quickly enough, so I could shove it in that fucker's face.

I arrived at his door and briskly knocked three times. Jason answered and as soon as he saw me he smiled "welcome back Blake how'd it go?" he looked at me with his startling blue eyes with a sense of curiosity. I handed him the letter and he scanned through it nodding "I actually have something for you if you are up for it?" I nodded and replied, "what have you got in mind Praetor?" I knew I had to address him by his full title now since I was technically a member of the legion now. His eyes shone when I called him by his title "seems you like you are learning your place here Blake, you'll fit in here nicely" he smiled and then invited me in and we sat down on opposite chairs in the kitchen.

He ran through his bright blonde hair and sighed. "we sent out one of our centurions, Jacob a son of Somnus the other day to find out if reports are true about a fire breathing monster destroying nature spirits on the north side of the golden gate bridge towards Mount Orthys." His face fell slightly, and I replied, "you want me to investigate?" he nodded and replied "if you are not up for it, I can send mo-" I interrupted him "Jason, I can do this I need to prove it to you, to Octavian and to the Legion, that I can become a strong member of this legion and take my place in the ranks." He looked at me as if searching for something inside me that will lead him wrong, after what seemed like an eternity he nodded

"you need to head to Marin headlands across the Golden Gate Bridge, find what this monster is, if its real, find Jacob and bring him and home is that understood?" I nodded "understood sir." He grinned "nice armour by the way, there will be transport outside the tunnel waiting for you." I smiled back and stood to attention saluted and left. I briskly made my way through camp hoping to not run into Octavian or any of his cronies. Luckily enough I didn't as I reached the tunnel I was halted by a voice "Blake Jefferson" I stopped and slowly turned, and I knew who it was. She really did suit the role she had in camp, Reyna was looking at me with those black calculating eyes waiting to see what move I would make next. "Praetor" I responded. "I have heard about your training with Lupa, and now your quest. I wish you luck and may the gods protect you son of Janus" I smiled at her in thanks, turned and marched through the tunnel.

I got to the other side and climbed into the van that was waiting for me that would take me to the place where this monster was last reported. I rubbed the ring on my finger on the way in the van, the man driving the van didn't say a single word or glance at me as he drove, after what seemed like a day of driving while we were stuck in traffic he finally stopped and opened the door, I jumped out and he sped off. I looked around at the surrounding trees and hills and the mountain in the distance in wonder and hoping I wouldn't run into this creature soon enough. I put my helmet on my head as I walked in a random direction, I sniffed the air and I could smell burning, my mind raced at the thought of already finding it I quickly changed my pace and sprinted towards the smell hoping to find a small monster, but what I found was anything from small.

It was a giant to be exact. A huge fire breathing giant, you want to know how I found out he breathed fire? Well… he burped, and flame came spewing out of his mouth with a corpse in armour at his feet I narrowed my eyes and looked at the corpse and I could just make out the purple top, or what was left of it, since it was in tatters. I tapped the top of my ring and verdict went to its full leant and I stood up in a fighting stance "HEY UGLY" I yelled at the giant. He stood up to his full height, well over twelve feet tall anyway and turned and looked at me. When he spoke, the world shook "HERCULES?" he frowned and leaned down to look at me. He sniffed the air; seriously why does everyone do that around me? He shook his head and looked at me again "you are not Hercules! But you are a son of Janus, maybe you know who I am?" I shook my head "a giant?" he scowled "I AM CACUS, SON OF VULCAN, FIRE BREATHING GIANT, SCOURGE OF ROME" he bellowed. Gods his breath stunk, and I gagged. But I kept Verdict ready and I was prepared for this. "you cannot challenge me demigod, only Hercules defeated me, and it will not happen again, I was caught by surprise inside my cave!" he raised his fist to crush me and I rolled out of the way stabbing verdict towards his fist that crashed into the ground. He bellowed and brought his hand up as dust slowly leaked out.

I quickly ran towards his legs cutting his toes as he billowed and again tried to crush me and missing me as I rolled out of the way, and the battle went like this for a while before I ran behind him and sliced the back of his heels and he almost fell on top of me as I had to dive in between his legs from underneath his huge arse. I tried to scramble up as he grabbed me in his huge fist and lifted me up to his face. "I TOLD YOU, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME SON OF JANUS" I squirmed as his hand started to crush me, I prayed to the gods to help me, but no help seemed to come at all. So, I immediately did what any sane person would do. I bit his fingers and he roared and dropped me. I hit the ground but knew I had to keep moving so I scrambled up and grabbed verdict which had fallen out of my grasp earlier. I knew I had to do something fast as the giant sucked in the air around him like a vacuum, I guessed what was coming next… I dove behind a small wall next to me at the side of the path as a giant wall of fire slammed into it and I wrapped my hands around my head incase my hair got burnt. Luckily enough I didn't lose anything as he stopped.

I stood up and looked at him "SERIOUSLY? Is that all you got?" I grinned and picked up verdict and threw it at his neck. Luckily enough for once my aim was accurate as it flew true. It jammed right into his neck and went to pull it out and he tossed it away and more dust went everywhere. The back of his hand came swinging in from the right and caught me off guard as he launched me into the nearest tree. I hit it with a sickening _Crack_ I bit my tongue in pain and I could taste the blood in my mouth. I must beat him, I must show them I can do this.

I got up slowly and painfully and stumbled over to verdict as the giant was mumbling to himself about impressing someone called Saturn. I somehow managed to pick verdict off the floor and I took my helmet off my head as the side of it had crumpled in when I hit the tree. I aimed, and I knew I had to make this shot, I launched verdict right at him and it hit him right between the eyes. The giant suddenly came back to his senses just as I hit him in the head and bellowed as more dust came pouring out of his neck and his new head wound. He put his hands up to hold the wounds to no effect as he slowly began turning to dust. He growled and looked straight at me, and I could swear his eyes were golden for a second "son of Janus, I curse you, let that be known on the river Styx that you shall no live to see Olympus thrive."

He then crumbled to dust and I collapsed onto my back breathing hard and aching from the crushing in his hand. What…the…actual…fuck. I just fought a giant…and won.

I collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion and thought…I can rest here a little as I curled into a ball and passed out.

 **Thanks for reading! Got any tips don't be afraid to fire them my way!**

 **Ryano**


	6. The Rebirth

**Hey guys! Im so so so so so sorry, I should have left a note, I have been so busy and just writers block, so I haven't had time to update. I hope you enjoy chapter 6 and as normal, let me know what you think!**

There really was a lot of different things I could have dreamed of after I passed out following the battle with Cacus who by the way scared the living daylights out of me! But to be honest watching some guy with sandy blonde hair and a scar which made him just look disgusting. But back to the point, I was standing in what seemed to be an open room inside a cave system

In the middle of the room was a golden sarcophagus which seemed to have a massive amount of energy coming off that I could even feel when dreaming. The blonde boy seemed to be talking to himself "My lord, when you rise we shall crush all of the gods and demigods underfoot. We shall make them wish they were never born as the gods can only watch as we slaughter their children." He smirked to himself, putting his hand on the coffin and closing his eyes as if touching the thing gave him some sort of pleasure.

I tried to not to gag in my dream (I don't know if I can) but seeing the coffin itself made me think, about how the gods don't seem to care if their children die, because my father never once visited me, he never once cared for me. He probably just gave me this spear and bloody armour as an attempt for an apology which I surely do not and will not give him!

I looked back as up and saw the guy was staring at the spot I was standing in again? How does he know? I frowned while he just stared…his eyes were gold again! He just stared and stared, and I willed myself to wake up and then I awoke. I sat up rather fast and hit my head off a tree branch. "fuck!" I exclaimed rubbing my forehead, that was going to leave a bruise as I thought and stood up. I picked verdict off the floor and changed it back into its ring and slid it onto my finger.

I looked around spotting the body of who I assumed was Jacob the centurion. I went over and picked up the body and walked to the parking lot I had seen on the outskirts of the park where I "acquired" a van, I put Jacobs body in the back with a blanket I had found in the back and I had to learn how to drive pretty quickly before the owner of the van came back. So, I set off with only a few jump starts and the engine cutting out a few times, to me cruising over the Golden Gate Bridge on the way back to camp Jupiter! I sighed thinking about my dream and how my prayers to the gods went unanswered in my dreams.

I glanced out the window at the encroaching sunset in the distance and decided to speed up and I quickly made my way back to the Caldecott Tunnel and I hopped out and noticed that Jason was on guard duty at the gate. "Blake" he grinned in recognition when he saw me and then frowned when I was the only one to get out of the vehicle. "where's Jacob?" he continued. I looked at the back of the van and he looked at the floor and nodded, "I guess that makes you centurion then, what did you face?" I looked at the back doors of the van and spoke "Cacus" Jason's face paled and he nodded grimly "I understand that we shouldn't have sent you, or just a centurion alone, but it looks like you got away with just a few bumps and bruises." I noticed he glanced at verdict on my hand as I ran my fingers over it, just as a relief exercise and slowly breathed in and out.

I opened the back of the doors of the van and lifted Jacobs body out with the sheet on top of him and followed Jason as I brought Jacobs body back to camp. As we crossed the bridge over the Tiber we got many stares which was expected. I looked over to my right to see Octavian standing there with a wide-eyed stare and looked like he was also shaking in anger, I smirked at him as he probably expected me to die. We came into the dining pavilion where a large pyre was being constructed, I guess it was either going to be for me or Jacob lucky enough it was the latter. I saw Reyna watching me sternly as I walked towards her with her cape blowing in the breeze as I stopped short of the pyre as Jason went up to stand aside his fellow praetor.

"Romans!" Reyna called as I noticed almost every camper was crowded in the area or tried to at least. She scanned the crowd of Romans as she finally set her eyes on me and continued "we are here today to remember Jacob son of Somnus, centurion of the third as he died bravely facing…" Jason whispered something into her ear. "Cacus" she continued "we now need a new person to take his place, and I feel like you can agree with me, for bringing back the body of our friend Jacob" I placed his body on the pyre and stepped back. She nodded at me "I present to you, Blake Jefferson Son of Janus, god of doorways, beginnings, endings, choices and time. He has also brought along credentials with him, from his father and has been recommended by Lady Lupa for this position, so I hope you will all agree with me that we should trust in the judgement of the gods." I glanced around seeing Octavian staring at me with pure hatred and he turned and stormed off. "third cohort, will you accept this hero as your centurion.?" I glanced in the direction that Reyna was looking and got stares back of sadness and hope. One individual stepped forward "We do" they then banged their shields on the floor and swords against shields as I grinned, and Reyna looked at me again. "so be it. Blake Jefferson, do the legion proud." She paused and then roared " **Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"** the legion roared it right back at her as a lightning bolt came down from the heavens and hit the pyre lighting it on fire and burning the body as I watched the old centurion's body slowly disappear beneath the flames I thought about my plans for the cohort I was what it seemed to be destined to lead.

 **Please review! Thanks a lot!**

 **Ryano**


	7. There and back again

**IM SORRY I HAVE BEEN MAD BUSY WITH COLLEGE WORK, IM SO SORRY AND NOW HERES CHAPTER 7, I PROMISE THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK!**

I realized the moment I stepped through the door into the barracks that my life would never be the same. I looked at the people in the building as they looked at me. "As you already know, my name is Blake and I am your new centurion, I am hoping I can live up to your expectations and I can do the same kind of good Jacob did in this position. I got blank stares back at me from the room until one individual stood up and he paced across the room to stand in front of me.

He was an older man, probably 40 something he had brown eyes and bleach white hair. He held out his hand "Axel Jacobs, son of Sommnus, Jacobs's godly brother." I took his hand and shook it "pleasure". Everyone seemed to release a breath they had not realised they were holding and went back to whatever they were doing. Axel introduced me to a few people, a pair of twin sons of Ceres, Jack and James. I quickly got away from them as they attempted to grow vines around my ankles, Axel quickly behind. Next group of people were sons and daughters of Mars. Kit and Nathan were the first ones to be introduced while the rest of them got up and left the building.

"What's their problem?" watching them leave I looked back at Kit who answered "they were very close to Jacob, he would train with us every day and lead us to victory during the wargames, but when he went missing it all went downhill and fights have been breaking out within the cohort and we are now more divided than ever."

I sighed looking around at the rest of the cohort. "Time to train." They just looked at me until Axel spoke up "get up now! Were going to train with our new centurion for the war games tonight." Reluctantly it seems they got up grabbed weapons and put on armour and followed me to the colosseum.

We all shuffled in and they got their swords ready and started sparring against one another while I spared with Axel, I noticed he used dual swords and I was widely swinging verdict to block his constant attacks while maintaining focus on the other battles around me. Until finally he swiped at my legs and caught me, I fell over the flat of his blade onto the floor and verdict came out of my grip and suddenly I had two swords pressed to my neck. "you win" I grunted out and I got up and shrunk Verdict back into its ring form and slipped into my finger and stood beside Axel watching the rest of the cohort fight each other. "They really need a win in the next war games y'know?"

I glanced at Axel and realised that he was right I sighed "any ideas what we are up against?" he didn't turn to look at me, his eyes scanning our troops "were going to definitely facing Jason on the opposite team on the Fifth, the praetor seems to want to test the steel of the newly promoted centurion" he smiled looking at me, and if you can fight me for that long while maintaining focus on another thing is pretty impressive."

I just shrugged "I need to be able to deal with what's around me and in front of me most of the time since I'm using verdict I got to be alert." He looked at the ring on my finger "guessing the armour and the javelin are a gift from your father?" I nodded and he chuckled. "Lucky you, none of us have ever gotten gifts off of our godly parents or even recognized besides the claiming." I shook my head "that is horrible, they just use us kids like cannon fodder and it makes me so angry" I slammed my fist into my other palm.

Axel was looking at me with an eyebrow raised "yeah…I…ugh guess so…the gods are more on the abandon the mortal parent once the child is born. Not many get to meet their parents, but when they do I heard it's pretty rare, I believe the former praetor, Michael Varus, and your brother actually met your father while on his way to Alaska with the fifth cohort." My eyes widened, I had a brother? "Where is my brother?" Axel's eyes flicked to the ground and he became so small suddenly "he died…just like the rest of the cohort in the land beyond the go-er Alaska." He corrected, I nodded and just again sighed and sat down on the arena floor, as the rest of the cohort troops took a break when they saw me sit down against the wall. "look, Blake I heard you fought a bleeding fire breathing giant, I've been here in the camp for thirty years, I've seen Varus leave I seen Reyna and Jason climb the ranks to praetor, I've seen too many people die, you need to change it.

It isn't the first time I have seen a potential camp hero enter and come into the Legion. Like Jason you could be something different, you could stand out and make the reputation of Janus a thing again, you can make sure Varus and his disaster of a quest can be glorified in the eyes of the gods" I snapped my eyes to him and stood up "THE GODS?, what have the gods ever done for me? They left me fending to myself; my father left me pity gifts, a javelin and armour like he expects me to forgive him? HE LEFT MY MOTHER TO DIE. I HATE HIM AXEL" my voice came out as a whisper for the next part "I hate the gods, I just wish Jupiter could go shove one" thunder rumbled and lightning flashed while Axel watched the sky with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"I turned verdict into its javelin form and launched it into the sky with a roar and turned and ran out of the colosseum into the forest across the Field of Mars. I just kept running with slight tears in my eyes, how could my father do that to my mother, all I could think about was the cruelty to the gods and what I could do to hurt them. It then clicked the dream! About that guy with lord Kronos? Whoever that is, maybe I could find him and ask him for help! I looked at my hand as verdict had returned into my finger and I kept running until suddenly I fell into a hole and onto my face.

I groaned and stood up looking around as my vision kicked in, the same time as the maze back with Lupa. Huh this must be some kind of old maze then. I started wandering until I heard a voice in the distance I slipped my helmet on and slowly stepped towards the voice as I got my finger ready on the ring. "Oh gods stop it! Stop it please! Just leave me alone the voice yelled, I was surprised when he came into my vision that he was a young teenager just under my height his armour he was wearing was ripped to shreds from what seemed to be claws? His hair was black and short and black, but his eyes were the most startling, they were crimson red! Not something you see every day huh? I felt like this is the time to reveal myself "is that your choice?" I stepped out of the darkness into the little light there was in the tunnel. He stared at me until his face morphed into anger and he drew his dagger and growled at me "get away from me! If you don't get out of my way! He stood still and I laughed as I drew verdict its imperial golden light shining in the darkness of the tunnel as it made his eyes shine even more, attractive almost. "I'm going to have to choose kicking your ass if you don't move out of my way" I snapped.

He charged me so I did what Lupa taught me, I lowered verdict and charged him in the confined space. We sliced and hacked at each other trying to best one another but it seemed neither of us could get ahead of each other. I grabbed his arm and brought my other elbow down on it breaking it. He screamed and dropped his dagger he grabbed the back of my helmet and slammed my head into the wall forcing the helmet off of me, I dropped verdict in the process and I could feel the blood in my mouth as it came from my nose. He punched me in the face again and I fell to the ground.

He raised his dagger to stab me but I waved my hand I hopped that my father being the god of doorways gave me an idea, I hopped this would work I fell through the floor as I was doing that I grabbed verdict and into a newly appeared doorway and coming out behind him and I stabbed him in the butt. He shrieked "DID YOU JUST STAB ME IN THE ASS?!" he fell to his knees as he ripped verdict out "WHO DOES THAT? WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING STABS A GUY IN THE ASS? AIM FOR THE LEG DUDE THE LEG!" he looked up at me as I realised he could see my whole face I smiled and got up and stepped back into the tunnels as my vision was obviously better than his in the tunnels, whatever they were.

He drew his gun "ILL KILL YOU" he roared as he fired off a shot which caused him to drop his gun and clutch his ears, he must have deafened himself! He stood up then so I knew I had to act quickly appearing behind him again and sweeping his leg out from under him and his head slammed into the ground and I had verdict pinned against his chest. "Okay now just wait a minute let's talk to his out" he whimpered at me I pressed verdict a bit harder into his chest "who are you? He suddenly spoke into the silence that seemed to last ages. I looked at him thinking over my choices in this situation and finally decided to answer "Blake Jefferson, son of Janus and you are?" he looked at my with those startling crimson eyes and answered back "S-Sam Strife…son of Eris.

I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't kill me." I gripped verdict a little harder thinking about how easy it would be to kill this pathetic enemy. Then I decided against it. "I gave you a choice! You didn't get out of my way so the choice was I kill you, any last words?" he seemed to mull this over in his head he then spoke "what if give you a choice?" I froze thinking what a good idea that was! My brain didn't seem to respond normally "what kind of choice do you have in mind?" relief flashed in his eyes "would you go back to camp or be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams?! Go back to camp empty handed or join the titan army and be greatly rewarded for your services?" he asked me. I thought about what kind of rewards it could be? It sounds like a better offer and I could have a chance of getting rid of the gods? This is what my reward could be…I could get back at the gods for abandoning every demigod child. I lowered verdict and he stood up "you can now spy for Kronos! If you go back to camp send information back to Kronos he will reward you. Trust me I know what I'm talking about, I'm his top lieutenant!" I looked him up and down, a top lieutenant? Huh pretty easily beaten. I spoke then to him "if I am to send information to Kronos, I can't leave camp all the time people would notice" he grinned as he pulled out a scythe charm and he handed it to me, I glanced at it and then back at him.

"This is a communicator. As you can see it's easy to hide, anything the camp is planning use that device to inform the titan army alright?" I closed my hand around the charm and nodded thinking about how this could finally be my chance to get back at the gods! He handed me back my helmet as I handed him his gun. I noticed Sam looking at all the surrounding tunnels "How in the hell am I supposed to get back to San Francisco?" he said out loud. I laughed and told him "I can show you the way, being the son of the god of doorways and passages means I can navigate this…maze pretty easily. Follow me" I began walking towards the way I came from and I quickly heard the footsteps of him following me close behind. Maybe this won't be all bad.


	8. The Reveal

**I lied. Heres chapter 8!**

I walked through the maze as if I was my home. I barley slowed down as every single crossroads we came to inside the place that Sam had told me was called the labyrinth. I quickly knew that I subconsciously knew where we needed to go, as I trudged on through the maze until we finally came to a dead end where I spotted a blue triangle on the wall. I pressed it and it opened onto the base of a mountain, Mount Tamalpais I knew this was San Fran before I even stepped outside. I turned to him "it hasn't even been however long you think. The maze seems to trick the mind, one hour in there could be a week out here, it's the twenty first when did you go into the maze?" I asked he shook his head and I looked at the charm and sighed. I'll send reports when I can; I just hope I made the right choice. I took one last long look at this dude in front of me, those startling attractive red eyes and I turned and began walking down the mountain in the direction of camp until eventually I hit the mist border of the valley, and from his point of view I probably vanished.

I started walking down the hill as I slipped the charm around my neck and clutched it, this is it! This is how I can finally bring pain to the gods. I jogged down until I hit new Rome and its bustling streets and I heard a voice behind me when I turned a corner "so the Son of Janus has returned?" I groaned inwardly and turned around and the one and only Octavian stood there in the middle of the road. "I see you come into camp, where did you leave to? Without the praetors permission might I add, it could involve a certain charge of treason or cowardice" he grinned showing his shining teeth. I quickly hid the charm under the hem of my armour but he noticed "what's that you have centurion?" he stepped towards me and I stepped back. "Nothing dear augurs which is any of your business". "I insist centurion" he reached his hand forward and froze when a voice rung out "Octavian, why are you touching the centurion?" he turned his head and met Reyna's gaze.

"Praetor, to what do I owe your honour of an appearance?" he bowed and I followed suit. Her gaze flickered to me and then back to Octavian, "I require the centurion's presence for the war games tonight." He nodded slowly and turned to me with fire in his eyes "watch you centurion" he glowered and then walked off. "Ignore him" her voice cut through the air like a knife. "I plan to Praetor, don't you worry about that, he hates me because I ran." She looked at me with the eyes as dark as the night sky. "It's not the only thing he hates you for." I raised my eyebrow as she continued "you're a son of Janus, the last son of Janus ran camp Jupiter and caused the entire fifth cohort to go missing in action and has ruined their reputation." She took a breath as we walked through the city with her cape billowing in the wind "mind if show you your fathers temple?" I nodded as I followed her towards what I could only regard as temple hill.

We came across a temple with the two giant doors shut and a face on each door staring at us as and the words above the door _Sententia, Iuddicum, Electiones_ which I knew translated to jury choices and verdict I shuddered involuntarily after reading it I noticed Reyna was studying me as I looked right back at her. "Are you going to go in centurion?" I nodded. "I will wait out for you if you" I nodded and stepped up to the doors which opened by themselves. I stepped inside my breath caught in my throat as the temple was huge! Marble pillars on either side of the path and sketching's covering the walls on both sides of stuff that I could barely make out, I but I saw scenes like my father helping who I could only guess is Lupa. I went down the middle of it to a temple with a bronze statue of what could only be my father. I frowned thinking about how he never seemed to help me when I was growing up. I made my way to the altar and kneeled down. I guess I could give it a try I closed my eyes and imagined by father just appearing I smirked thinking about how unlikely that would be. "Son" I jumped up and had verdict against the person's neck within a heartbeat.

I looked up and realized he had two faces, "FATHER?" he smiled with both heads. The left face spoke "long time no see Blake…or is it just yesterday?" then the right face chuckled "it's been years since we have seen him you dolt, he was left with his neighbour the demigod" I was kind of dumfounded at this point and I didn't know what to do. "hold up" I held my free hand up "you show up the moment I go to your temple and pray THAT YOU ACTUALLY WOULD SHOW UP?" both heads tried to nod which just looked weird and then they spoke in unison "Blakey we have missed you, I have frozen time outside this temple but not for long. I have seen you grow up we watched you and you have made me" "AND ME" the other head pitched in "the proudest father that I can be, you maybe even be better than Michael at this rate."

He shrugged "looks Blake I know about the charm" I frowned and placed my hand over it under my shirt. "You need to realize that things are in motion that is out of my control and out of a lot of beings control, there is a great prophecy that has been spoken". he right head muttered the next part "stupid son of Poseidon" but I was sure I didn't heard him right he shook his heads and continued "but anyway the titans are rising again, to take out the gods and take back what is rightfully theirs. A number of gods have already gone over to their side including me. Jupiter doesn't suspect me at the moment so I have to be quick, my temple will only give me a certain amount of protection."

I just was too dumbfounded to speak; the man I swore to hate is actually on my side? I think my brains going to explode. "I…so…you're on my side? Against the gods?" the heads nodded "me and you against the gods, and there is someone here to see you." He pointed behind me and I turned around, in the passageway was an old man sitting in an armchair he had a long beard like Dumbledore from harry potter and he had round glasses. He was basically Dumbledore he had a staff laid across his lap and he was...asleep? The man yawned and opened his eyes and looked at my father "Janus is this him?" "Yes my lord". I just noticed his eyes pure gold and full of power, "Are you lord kronos? I asked his face morphed into a frown. "I am not that scoundrel! I am Saturn!" He yawned and relaxed. I knew I had to ask "am I in the army?" he waved his hand "sure I guess" and then he vanished in a flash of gold.

I turned back to my father, "was that the king of the titans?" Janus looked at me...well as best as he could with two heads "that is Saturn, Kronos's Roman aspect, he is rarely allowed out but sometimes he gets free when a Roman god calls upon him and if Kronos is distracted he can change form involuntarily, as you can see he's not very…active." I nodded in understanding so father what would you have me do for the cause? I got down on one knee, now knowing that I could trust my father, and I had a new respect for him.

Both voices spoke in unison once again. There was a prophecy written in the sibylline books, I thought it was destined for Michael. Now I know it's for you. He paused and then spoke

" _It shall be on the day that the lost heir returns, the flaming titan shall burn_

 _Accused by the seer of Rome, he will be banished from what he calls home_

 _When the lord's reign reaches its end the son of time shall ascend"._

The right head turned to face me "you know what you have to do son." I smiled and nodded "yes father" I bowed and turned on my heels and marched out as I pushed the temple doors open to see Reyna standing there waiting "that was fast" I shrugged "I know what I have to do."

She nodded and I told her the prophecy as she frowned when I told her the three lines. "The lost heir is you, I can tell that as you were lost to your father for years. The burning titan is Sun. it says you defeat him so it could still be a challenge" she nodded to herself "follow me" as she began to stroll towards the senate house "the second line seems too obvious about Octavian blaming you and you being thrown out of camp. Which will never happen under my watch, by the way have you seen Jason?" I shook my head and we continued onto the senate house until a runner came up to Reyna "My praetor JASONS BEEN CAPTURED" he panted out. Reyna and my eyes went wide and she said "where is he?" the runner looked at me "Chicago, Sun said to send the questers, it's what they're destiny is" Reyna was looking at me while I just stared at the runner.

Reyna ran off and I ran grabbed Axel and Kit who put on their armour and weapons and followed me out the door to the senate house, as soon as we entered I heard Octavian "the son of Janus must be sent now to rescue the Praetor! He must bring two people with him" he saw me come in and grinned "you may not return son of Janus, the gods have spoken I have witnessed it myself inside the teddy bears!" I frowned, did he just say teddy bears?

Reyna stood up "All in favour of sending these three on a quest to save Praetor Grace say I?"

"I" echoed around the chamber as I knew I was in for a hell of a ride.


	9. Fighting Like A Greek

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

So, here I was, son of Janus a centurion of the third, bound to lead a quest to save the praetor.

Reyna had organised transport for us out of camp and towards Chicago. We climbed the SUV with Axel at the wheel, I took shotgun and Kit took the back seat with the rest of the provisions we were given and had packed. We were soon the highway heading North East out of the state and hoping we could get the halfway point within eight hours of driving. All we really did for the drive was either play eye spy, sleep or just switch seats so the three of us could have some fun driving. I quickly faded off after having my turn of driving and for what I hoped again would be normal nap, but as always a demigods dream is never normal.

I was standing in a throne room, with the walls building themselves? Huh I thought I guess this could not be any weirder. Oh boy was I wrong... " **Son of Janus"** an ancient and powerful voice seemed to come from everywhere. I turned around and came face to face with a man, the same glowing golden eyes I had seen in the temple, but he wasn't old…or asleep, he was tall, stoic he looked like he meant business. I got down on one knee "lord Saturn" his face morphed into anger and he stepped right up to my face. " **Listen here boy"** he hissed " **I am Lord Kronos, Titan of Time, king of the Titans, I am not that lazy old sod, that waste of energy that you Romans gave to me when you conquered the Greeks."** I frowned the Greeks had titans and gods too? This is getting so much weirder than I expected.

And just like that he relaxed his face back to normal, he was just studying me with those golden orbs that seemed to make time stop, he stepped back and spun on his heels and sat on the black throne in the centre of the omega shape. " **I give you a chance to visit me in your dreams because I know of your potential to my cause, son of Janus. Your father did me a great deal when my…Roman aspect was cast from Heaven by Jupiter, he rescued me and nursed me back to health, and in return do you know what I granted your father?"** He smirked as me as his voice echoed around room, it caused vibrations in the floor and I knew that his power could totally out power the gods.

His eyes flashed " **I gave him Time"** I swallowed and nodded while keeping me head bowed. "My lord…I met a spy of yours, Samuel Strife?" his eyes narrowed slightly for a second and then he nodded " **the son of Eris, he is a valuable resource he will help us with crushing my puny children."** I nodded "yes my lord, what would you have me do?" again his eyes shone and he stood up " **Son Of Janus, you will continue on your quest to rescue the praetor, and then you will accompany Sun to Mount Orthys where you will join me"** I nodded again "yes Lord Kronos"

He opened his mouth to speak again but all I heard was a car horn and I awoke with a gasp as we narrowly missed a car pulling out of a slip road. I looked around and noticed that we were now in a city. "Where are we?" I grumbled at Kit, who was behind the wheel, I glanced back and saw that Axel was passed out with his hood pulled around his head blocking the light from hitting his face. I smiled at him sleeping and turned back to Kit as he replied Rawlins, Wyoming. "It's the mid-point you were passed out for hours dude, did you have any dreams about our quest?" I realised I should keep my dream conversation thing with Kronos secret, I shook my head "how about you? When you slept?" he nodded and then spoke softly "I saw Jason in a cage hanging above a giant fire with what I could guess was Sun watching Jason slowly cook over the fire." He swallowed and looked at me as we stopped at the traffic lights. "Blake, we are going to save him aren't we?" I nodded and smiled at him to try reassuring him. "Don't worry we will get Jason back, he has to lead us against the enemy doesn't he? Who I'm guessing is the Titans" a voice cut in from behind me "what about the Titans?" Axel grumbled and sat up; I chuckled and continued "we should inform Reyna that the camp should be ready for a fight against the Titans."

Axel spoke up again "ill inform her when we stop, look there's a motel right there" he pointed at it across the road and Kit turned the wheel and pulled in. I got out and booked a room for the three of us and we went inside the room and claimed a bed each. I just lay down on it staring at the ceiling until Kit piped up. "So, the first line of the prophecy… the day lost heir shall return, the flaming titan shall burn. I'm guessing the lost heir is obviously you? The lost heir of what though?" he hummed and looked at Axel who just shrugged. "Maybe it's the lost heir of Janus? Like since there are only two known sons of Janus, me and that former Praetor Varus?"

Axel and Kit nodded. "The second line is obviously about you beating a titan…but Titans are stronger than gods! How can you simply beat a titan? You're a Demigod!?" the son of Mars squeaked out. I shrugged "I guess I just have to try my best like I have done for the past few years being by myself." Axel laughed "I'm going to some sleep lads, a son of Sommnus needs as much sleep as possible" he winked at me and lay back and within a minute he was sound asleep. Kit looked at the moonlit sky outside and back to me with his blue eyes "I hope we can all get through this…" I nodded at him "we will Kit, we will." I lay back down and muttered goodnight and closed my eyes.

For once I had a dreamless sleep, thankfully no Sat-Kronos, or Jason hanging from a cage as Kit described. I woke up to the smell of Greek fire and sprang out of the bed and got Verdict ready. "WERE UNDER ATTACK" Kit screamed as he launched flaming arrow after flaming arrow out the window into the parking lot into the giant's loincloth. Axel was nowhere to be seen, "what is it?" Kit kept firing, "demigods and a giant" I grit my teeth; I knew Sun wouldn't make this easy... "Cover me" I yelled as I charged through the broken window and jumped off the balcony straight onto the giants head, bringing verdict down as hard as I could into his skull. He collapsed and turned to dust just as sword came flying towards my hip I swung verdict to block it, but instead they both glanced off each other flying away from each other. I brought verdict under control and turned to face my enemy... SHIT I realised I left my helmet in the motel… I pointed verdict towards him as he grinned under his helmet with his piercing grey eyes he stared at me with pure hatred and swung high towards my neck and I lifted the tip of verdict up blocking his sword.

Again sparks met each other and flew off the weapons spectacularly as I swung verdict down low to trip him he hit me in the nose with the handle of his sword catching me off guard and making me lose my grip on verdict. As I fell backwards I willed myself to fall through the floor and appear above him. I turned over mid-flight landing on top of him and crushing him beneath me. I was stunned and got up and suddenly I heard a yell behind me another demigod was running towards me with a spear. This is it I thought, as he was about to stab me when I was completely defenceless but Axel came to the rescue! He came out of nowhere and tackled the guy from the side and stabbed him in the chest on the ground where the boy lay.

I stood there breathing hard and leaning over my knees as Kit came out onto the balcony "Are you guys alright?" I held a thumb up and Axel got up and grinned at us. "I needed something like that, it's been too long since I've had a good fight, training is nothing compared to this." He took a shaky breath "I took out the remaining two demigods out behind the motel I suggest it's time to move." I nodded and Kit ran back inside and threw down my helmet and our Duffel bags full of provisions as we piled into the SUV and tore out of the town towards Chicago.

The time to Chicago passed by quick enough as my mind raced on all the different situations that could happen if we don't get to Jason in time. I realised that I would have to fight Sun, and then possibly let him capture me and bring me to Mount Othrys. I swallowed and accepted that it's the past I chose and what must happen if I am going to beat the gods, they must have the powerful son of Jupiter on their side. We quickly got into Chicago and it seemed like nobody was around as we pulled into the city, so we stopped the car and got out just as a beam of light erupted from one of the sky scrapers into the sky. I sighed and looked pointedly at the other two "I'm guessing that's where Jason is" we got back in the SUV and began seeing traffic jams on the street so we got out and walked the rest of the way towards the sky scraper. Once we got inside I noticed that there was no one inside at all and we climbed into the small elevator and on the way up I looked at the other two. "You both free Jason; I'll take care of Sun." Axel's eyes bugged out of his head but he nodded the same as Kit. The door dinged as I put my fingers over the ring form of verdict and stepped out into what I could only imagine was hell for some people. The whole floor of the skyscraper was one giant room, surrounded in fire and the first thing I saw was "JASON" Kit's voice rang out as he ran towards the stairs leading up to hanging cage he stopped when a pillar of fire appeared in front of him and what I could only guess to be Sun stepped out.

Pure gold armour as bright as the sun, a golden sword clearly made of imperial gold eyes like flames burning into the soul. He was staring down at Kit at what seemed like boredom. "I am Sun, Titan lord of the East, I am the third strongest Titan and you hope to best me? A puny son of Mars?" Kit roared as he drew his sword and charged Sun just as a swung his sword cleaving Kit's sword in half and basically Sparta kicking him off the platform into the air and smashing into Axel when they both went down. I looked to make sure they were okay before drawing verdict and walking up the stairs to face Sun on the flat platform at the top.

He grinned while he hung his sword by his side; his hand was twitching so he was ready for anything. "SO, the infamous son of Janus finally comes to my home" he holds his arms up and looks around at an imaginary crowd. "you're going to have to get through me to get to your precious praetor Roman" I grinned and fixed my grip on verdict and then my helmet "Gladly" I charged him aiming for his legs and he swung his sword towards my waist and I lifted verdict up just in time as I was launched back, just before the edge of the platform I dug my feet in barley holding on. I got back up and adjusted my armour strap and I dropped through the floor appearing above Sun bringing down verdict with a cry as he suddenly twisted his arm in rapid movements and punched me off to his side where I landed with a solid crack.

I struggled to get up as Sun trampled over to me and grabbed me by the neck and hauled me up with pressure "you're luck you are wanted by my brother, or else I would crush you" he smirked as I stabbed him in the chest with verdict, he howled in pain and dropped me to the ground backing up with the javelin still in his chest as he reversed into the swinging cage making it fall down onto the flames and just about rolling to safety with Jason still alive. I sighed in relief as I just stared at Sun, who suddenly shifted form into an even brighter version of himself with his helmet off I could see a white beard and his chest armour had what appeared to be ancient Greek on it... and then he was back to Sun. he looked up at me "you will die for that demigod" he got up and charged me but I created a doorway underneath him making him fall into the fire and I fell onto the ground exhausted. I had done it! I had defea- a roar came from below me and I looked down seeing Sun burn even brighter than before and boy was he angry….he marched up the stairs towards me and ripped verdict out of his chest and tossed it aside as he went up and punched me straight in the face and sent me flying to the far side of the floor away from the cage and my friends and he jumped down after me, he grabbed me and the we both

Vanished.


	10. Sun never sets on Mount Orthys

**Happy chapter 10! ENJOY review :D**

To be honest, waking up inside a tent was not what I planned or expected after being taken by Sun. I had only expected to wake up in the underworld with Pluto standing over me like "welcome to hell" but alas, I woke up inside what seemed to be a medical tent. I looked around seeing other empty beds; hopefully I was in Camp Jupiter! I tried to get up and fell out of the bed onto the floor with a thud. I groaned as my side exploded in pain and someone came into the tent under a flap. He looked at me with those green eyes and blonde brown hair he was quite terrifying when he smiled.

"I see you are awake" he came over and helped me back onto the bed. "My name is Alabaster Torrington I'm a son of Hecate. I frowned and replied "isn't Hecate Greek?" he nodded "there are both Greek and Roman Demigods on opposite sides of the country, and both are working for Kronos, or Saturn, whichever one you choose but be careful around Kronos saying his name, he tends to get pissed, the last Roman who called him Saturn was thrown off the mountain." I swallowed trying to take all this information in, Greek as well as Roman? Then I realized…Samuel Strife...his mother was Eris Greek goddess of strife and discord all I could do was simply nod. "So I am guessing you are important around here?" he nodded and smiled making his scar twitch and stretch. "I'm his top lieutenant and I am soon to be the full host of Kronos, he may still be in the sarcophagus but he is still the king of the Titans."

I nodded and he gestured at me to follow him, I stood up slowly enough and followed him out of the tent. "Welcome to Mount Orthys, home of the Titans" he smirked as I took in all the sights around me, different kinds of monsters, and titans walking around shouting orders at the monsters to do their bidding. I swallowed and Alabaster noticed and took his chance "you decided to join us, so don't worry you will be a powerful asset to our demigod divisions." I nodded again and rubbed my fingers across my golden ring just in case I needed verdict at any time. I decided not to ask Alabaster what brought him to fight on the titan's side, but it seemed he already knew what I was going to ask. "There are many gods already on our side, as the Olympians treat them as lesser beings they flock to our armies and soon we will be able to destroy them, once Lord Kronos is restored. But it might be a little while longer…since a stupid son of Poseidon destroyed our forge creating Lord Kronos's scythe."

I looked to my left and saw no other than Samuel Strife son of Eris, he was marching towards me and I could tell from his face he was heavily conflicted by his choices he stopped in front of me and my mind just took on a job of its own and he did not get a single word out before I spoke "you're conflicted" and my hand rose onto his temple not under my control as I showed him his conflicts inside his head and his life and what kind of choice he would have to make, Alabaster stood there watching the two of us as I dealt with Sam's issues which I knew would help him decide. I withdrew my hand and he collapsed a second later and then his snapped open and Alabaster and I looked down at the tearing up son of Eris. I watched as he quickly got up and ran and Alabaster turned and looked at me strangely with an eyebrow raised. "I showed him, his internal conflicts, what he needs to deal with if he is to fight for Kronos." But what I had really saw was Sam pulling his father and a demigod named Will solace, a name that was very prevalent in the young demigods mind. I knew he would betray Kronos, but I decided that is his fate to decide and that I should not do it for him.

The son of Hecate nodded and shrugged "I have heard reports from your camp that you have been declared a traitor and banished from Camp Jupiter." My eyes widened in shock but he continued quickly "your quest mates got back safely and they told the Praetors that you were taken by Sun, but Octavian got the senate behind him and now they decided to banish you for being a traitor." My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists, that little weasel banished me from that place I call home!? How dare he! He will die by my hand! Alabaster seemed to notice me getting really angry and placed a hand on my shoulder and he muttered a word and I had a wave of calm wash over me as a ruin on his neck glowed softly.

When I had calmed down enough I shrugged his hand off and sighed, I guess the second line of the prophecy has come true. " _Accused by the seer of Rome, you will be banished from what you call home"_ I looked down in defeat as I knew that I would never be able to go home, which drove my wedge with the gods even further. I looked at Alabaster and spoke, my voice shaky "look…I some air" he nodded "take all the time you need son of Janus, I will be with Luke in the tent up there" he pointed towards the summit miles in the distance sitting away from everything else. I nodded and walked away until I came across a cliff edge pointing towards San Francisco.

I sat there debating my choices with my legs swinging over the edge and I heard footsteps approaching behind me and soon a big form sat down beside me on the cliff edge, the Titan, which I guessed was a titan was wearing a tuxedo, he had black hair in a ponytail, dark grey eyes and he sat at about 20 feet tall as he studied the city in the distance. I didn't know what to say, but luckily he spoke first. "You do not know who I am but I know who you are, son of Janus." He turned and glanced at me, examining me with those grey eyes causing me to shudder.

"My name is Prometheus and I am the Titan of Forethought." He watched me waiting for my reaction which I simply gave with a sort of wide eyes nod and the only thing that came out of my mouth "uh-huh" he flashed a quick smile and turned back to face the city and world beyond. "your father and I have one thing in common _Roman"_ he said the last word with a slight hiss and his form flickered slightly to him wearing a toga and his hair flowing free just for a brief second and then he was back in his tux with a grunt. "We both can see into the future and past, not as much as Apollo, it seems we are both interconnected in a way" his eyes flashed and his smile grew until he glanced up towards the summit "I rarely come here, in reality I fear my uncle as much as he fears my knowledge, he does not trust me because I sided with the gods in the first titanomarchy."

He glanced at me before continuing "I have seen the possible futures which will unfurl on this mountain, I fear to tell my uncle as I wish to not incur his wrath once he is reborn, but I see you leading that army, Blake Jefferson" he said matter of factly. "I see you leading the demigod army in the name of kronos and destroying Camp Jupiter with the help of Sun and Samuel Strife, I see you being hailed as a hero within Kronos's army and being one of his top lieutenants but that is not all I see." He took a breath and continued "I also see you leading an army of Roman demigods attacking the mountain and helping a certain son of Jupiter toppling the throne of my uncle" I really didn't know what to say to this so I just simply nodded.

He turned to face me once again "it is not my job, nor is your fathers to help you decide your fate, but it is your own, I will not impede or prevent you from choosing a course of action because the consequences are your own to handle when the time comes son of Janus." He once again smiled almost…sadly and once again cast his gaze over the view of the city in the distance "I will not tell my uncles or fathers about our meeting, as I will side with my dear uncle during this war that we will win, you will either die trying to stop us, or stay fighting as one of us" he stood up then and placed a hand on my shoulder "goodbye, great nephew" he smiled and I turned as he flashed away."

I turned back to the view just debating on the choices that Prometheus presented to me about my possible death or glory. I swallowed and decided I need more time and advice on this. I ran my fingers across my ring as I mulled over the possibilities and conflict going on inside me. I laughed too myself how ironic the son of god of choices is conflicted on choices, the one thing my life has been plagued with since I have been a child. I got up and turned around and decided about walking to the tent I woke up in. but before I got there I got grabbed by my arm and hoisted into the air and spun around to face none other than Sun.

He grinned "son of Janus, I hear you are well" I cried out in pain as my side was still sore from him hurting me during the battle his grin just got bigger the more I cried out in pain. He suddenly stopped and dropped me glancing up at the summit as golden light started to blind everyone as monsters and Titans alike covered their eyes. Sun just stood there grinning like a mad man and he dropped me leading me to cry out in even more pain. He started cackling like an old wish and he flashed away in blinding light almost as bright as the summit. I decided it wasn't a good idea to go up there but I fought against my gut instincts and ran up the hill and hid behind some rocks and what I saw…would haunt my forever.

I saw Alabaster and Sam with who I guessed was Luke…well it wasn't Luke anymore his eyes were pure gold as one word flashed in my mind _Kronos._ He held up his hand and Sam got pushed against the wall. When he spoke the whole mountain vibrated "well, you to help that pitiful little camp don't you? I'm afraid I can't allow this boy! You are my top assassin and lieutenant." His voice was like nails against a chalk board. I zoned out thinking about what I could do when suddenly Sam dropped to the floor I can feel the power he was fighting against from here and then he stood up and grinned "those campers are good as dead" I knew I had heard enough as kronos turned and stared right at me and grinned.

I swallowed and turn and ran back down the summit only to be grabbed by Sun and slammed against the rock face. "you will fight in this battle son of Janus, you join the third wave after Kampe is that understood?" I nodded and whimpered as he released pressure holding me and I gasped for air and stood tall and faced him. "they shall all die my lord" he grinned "you can navigate the maze perfectly and will bring the army with you as reinforcements but only when Kampe loses a lot of troops will you burst out." I went to fetch my armour and helmet, I tucked my helmet under my arm and marched down to the army that was waiting for me.

Hellhounds, giants and countless other monsters I didn't recognize as Sun appeared on the cliff edge above us. " **MONSTERS"** he roared, " **You will follow the son of Janus to victory against the gods, you will help him crush the pathetic mistakes of the gods into dust, such as they do to you."** The monsters roared in approval and banged their shields and weapons and I stepped into the labyrinth, knowing this would be one hell of a fight.

We quickly made our way through the maze…well as quick as I could by trying to accidentally/not accidently kill some of the monsters, I knew this was a bad idea I just knew it would be..i turned the corner to what I guessed was the Greek camp as I heard the shouting and roars of the battle. But before I went out , suddenly all the monsters from outside came running back in and I dived out of the way as they trampled my troops and they all ran in a mass panic back down any tunnel that was in front of them as I watched them run by me in mass panic it seemed. When the flood of monsters stopped I got up and realised that I should not go through that doorway and see what they all came through.

I turned around and marched back to mount Orthys and as soon as I went through the doorway I was grabbed by the throat and I opened my eyes to reveal Luke-no Kronos baring his teeth at me. "what. Did. You. Do." He threw me against the cliff face and I cried out once again in pain with the rocks cutting into my armour. "my army fled, Samuel Strife was captured, Kampe was Killed, and it seems you didn't even go out onto the battlefield" he roared. "my lord…I" I took a breath and winced in pain "The army led by Samuel and Kampe retreated into the tunnel and trampled my army" his eyes flashed gold "you will stay here for the time being" he turned and stormed off up to the summit.

I sat down with my back against the rocks and closed my eyes and teared up and starting crying, I really didn't care who say, Kronos was probably laughing at me from the summit with his brother Sun. I didn't care and I got up and limped back to camp with tears in my multi-coloured eyes.


	11. Fight like a roman, Die like a greek

**I have been so busy the last month with college, don't hate me! Here's chapter 11, the longest chapter I have ever done!**

Chapter 11

Months went by since my arrival on Mount Orthys all I could do was train. Sun who I know now as Hyperion and Crius or Krios as the Greeks call him.

I was sent out on little missions to raid Hunters of Diana's safe houses and to get weapons and armour for the army, I disrupted Roman demigod missions and Greek ones in the eastern side of the country, I recruited demigods for the cause for "my lord" Saturn, who by now I was sick of. I had heard from Sun that Samuel Strife had been captured by the enemy, I was glad for him to get out.

Lord Saturn sent me out often enough to eliminate monsters that would not join him, usually cyclops and empousai that he said don't believe in his rule, and when they come back from the pit their minds will be changed.

I usually ended up sparring with Hyperion one on one and when I started I was getting swatted around by him, but now I could at least hold my own for a few minutes until he won, so I knew I was getting better and Hyperion was impressed.

He would boast about how he thought I could eventually stand up to one of the big three children long enough for one of the titans to help me defeat them, mainly two of them, who I now know as Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon and Thalia Grace a daughter of Zeus, who had been on the mountain when our lord had been resurrected.. I had gritted my teeth when he mentioned my lord, because Sat-Kronos, had been heavily disappointed with my leading of the army and having them decimated before even going into the battle with the enemy.

I hated this place and I knew I had to get out, I had tried to get in contact with Samuel or anyone else who could be of assistance but nobody was responding to my messages for help.

But that had been the last few weeks, I had been training and doing more missions for Saturn in an increased number, in the morning I would be sparring with Hyperion or Krios, which usually left me exhausted because all I simply did was dodge, I couldn't beat them. I had kind of guessed something major was going to go down, that was what I thought until I had been sent to New York to scout out the easiest route into the city. That's when I had met an old friend.

I was walking up the road towards the Brooklyn bridge to hopefully scout out another route, I had coined the Williamsburg bridge as one of the points, I turned a corner and slammed face first into someone who yelped, I ended up on the floor on my ass, I slowly shook my head and stood up coming face to face with…."Silena?" she broke into a grin "Blake?" she replied. I hugged her and she hugged me back with extra gusto.

She broke apart from me and stood there smiling, blue eyes with the look of sadness and long black hair. "I..I haven't seen you in years Blake, where have you been?" I shook my head "I can't explain, it's quite complicated" I kept thinking to myself, what are the chances! Silena and myself used to be friends in San Francisco growing up, before I stopped going to school that is at 15, but she disappeared soon after I left, and her family had acted as if she had never existed.

Silena cut me off with a quick glance, "I know you have been working for Kronos Blake" I looked at her with shock, but before I could reply she continued "because so have I" she took out the scythe charm bracelet below her top and in response to her action I followed and took my one out as well. She looked down at the floor, "I can't do this anymore Blake, I was told I could save a lot of lives by working for him, but the only thing it seems to bring is death, Charlie my boyfriend might be dead within a year and I'm guessing that others will soon follow."

I looked at her with what I could only feel as regret as she gripped the charm with white knuckles and said "follow me" we hopped onto the nearest subway which brought us towards the Brooklyn Bridge, we got out as quick as could and I told her I needed to make a toilet stop, she told me "I need to go contact a friend called Sam" I paused "Samuel Strife?" her eyes widened and she smiled "you know him?" I blushed slightly "indeed I do" I paused for a second before continuing "I want out as well, I want to help fight Kronos, I do not want to fight for him anymore…all the Titans do is beat me." She nodded as I went to go to the toilet.

I came out and she reported that she had made contact with Sam and that he would meet us on the bridge. We quickly made our way up to the bridge as I saw a Pegasus in the distance coming towards, its colour white as the snow that used to sit atop Mount Orthys. As Sam got off his Pegasus the first thing he said was "Blake? What in the name of the gods are you doing here?!" he glanced at my clothes and my helmet tucked under my arm for comfort.

I looked Sam dead in the eye "I don't want to spy anymore! I've been to trying to contact you but weren't responding"

Sam sighed "I don't know what to tell you man. I don't work for Kronos anymore so you're on your own." I frowned and drew Verdict, the anger I felt towards him for not wanting to help grew rapidly. He quickly responded by drawing his pistol and laughed "You beat me last time because we were in your element and I couldn't use my guns. Look around you Blake, you're in my territory now. Do you really think that thing could even touch me before my bullet reaches your heart?" he said as he aimed the gun at my chest. I was calculating the chances I had of winning until I finally sighed internally and shrunk it back to my ring and slipped into onto my finger. Sam looked at Silena and asked her "So why are you here anyway? How do you two know each other?"

I glanced at Silena who bit her lip "we went to school together, we were friends". Sam's head looked like it was about to explode as he replied "okay okay okay, Blake why do you want out?" I scratched my head and looked at the charm which I had subconsciously taken out of my top to hold in my hand.

I took a deep breath and spoke "I'm betraying the people I care about I want to stop! How did you get out of your situation with the titans?" Sam looked at me with sadness in his eyes "Dude, I almost died! I was possessed by an evil spirit and actually hurt a lot of people at the camp. Ask Silena she was there, the camp finally accepted me back a few days ago. You know after a brutal torture from some campers and a god they accepted me back. The point is man just stop, have the titans threatened you or anything like they have Silena?"

I looked at Silena with anger "They threatened you?" I felt ready to explode before Silena cut in "Blake that's beside the point! You aren't being threatened probably because Sam was the one that recruited you. You have an out! Take it!" she finished and the Sam stepped forward

"Silena no! if he leaves then you are the only spy left! You'll have to tell them everything to make up for it! We'll find another way out of this!" he gritted his teeth in anger. Silena put her hand on Sam's shoulder "This is my burden Sam, I'll handle it, the less spies there are the better anyway. Blake go back to camp and get rid of that charm okay?" I pulled the charm off my neck and tossed it over the side, we all watched it as it fell down into the water and out of sight. I looked at the two of them smiled and waved goodbye as I drew verdict swiped it in an arc into the air creating a doorway(an act which I had practiced and nearly ended up dying from) to which I stepped through and re-appeared in the middle of the senate in session.

I looked around as I collapsed from exhaustion, the last thing I heard was "Get the traitor!" as the realm of Sommnos overtook me. I sat up gasping for air as my forehead connected with that of another who was like a hairs breath away from me. I quickly shut my eyes and held my head in my hands and groaned at the pain that was now throbbing through my entire head. The other person was on the floor from what I could hear from the groaning "you have a hard heard Blake" the other person moaned out, who I pinned as Jason as I slowly cracked open my eyes and look around seeing I was in the infirmary again. I looked down to see him holding his head on the floor with Reyna studying both of us in the chair behind him. "I am finally home" I sighed in relief as Reyna and Jason got up and approached the bed, Jason glanced at Reyna and back to me.

Reyna spoke first "Blake, you have been deemed a traitor by the Augur, and must face sentence, you have allied yourself with Saturn, and must be punished" she muttered "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" Jason was looking at me with sadness etched across his face "we thought you had been captured, but Octavian and his visions showed us you training with Sun and Crius. He sighed and went on "the senate wishes to see you exiled from the legion". I bit back quickly "I have information that could lead us to victory!"

Jason locked eyes with me and nodded for me to continue, so I told him everything, from meeting Saturn, to Hyperion, to Krios, to what happened after the quest, how I was forced to lead the army into the labyrinth to another demigod camp, I kept Sam out of the adventure and the Greeks because I knew it would lead to even more questions of loyalty, I talked about how I was tasked with disrupting hunters of Diana and the legions troops on supply missions outside of camp, how I sent information about New York back to the Jason, I also gave the roman leaders a description of what Orthys and the layout of the rebuilding fortress. The number of monsters present and other outposts and safe houses on the west coast.

Reyna held up her hand and looked like she was weighing her options "you tell this to the senate, and I feel like you might be acquitted, but we must first go through the trial" I nodded in response as I was helped up by Jason, who then left the room following Reyna as I changed into a toga for the ceremonial whacking that was about to take place. I left the room and then soon flanked by the two praetors, with their purple capes flowing in the breeze that picked up, as we walked through Camp Jupiter I could feel the eyes of the Legion on us, as we passed the boundary into New Rome I felt a little zap, which I could only guess was from Terminus, the Lars who were usually harmless and silent in camp whispered the words "traitor" or "Aduro" we quickly swept through the streets before the massive senate house stood in front of me, its imposing structure making me swallow in this shadow, I could hear the raised voices form out here, but the one voice I could hear above all was Octavian. I swallowed with the nerves as Jason pushed open the doors and swept in with me in tow, and Reyna following behind me.

Everything went silent as Jason and Reyna and myself walked to the centre of the room, as I could feel all of the eyes of the senate on me, all of Octavian's lackeys eyeing me up for blood. I stood in the centre as Jason and Reyna took their respective seats on the podium, because the moment they did, the whole room erupted in roars, people calling for my blood, people calling for me to be exiled, people wanting me to be executed here and now. Thunder boomed louder than ever as I looked up at Jason who was sparking slightly as Reyna put an hand on his leg to relax him, he glanced at her and that seemed to relax him.

Jason stood up and took his chance to speak "As many of you know, Blake Jefferson son of Janus, has been hailed as a traitor, an Aduro by some people, including the Lars, by naming him an Aduro, they seem him as someone who set fire to the people of Rome, a person who has betrayed them, but, I do not see Blake as an Aduro, I see him as young man who was tricked by an being that is thousands of years old, into what they believed was right. Blake's father might be siding with Saturn, as we had found out during his absence, But we have had another son of Janus within this camp who was a hero, a Praetor. Do we wish to dishonour the son of Janus, who was told by his father to dishonour the gods?." He took a breath and went on

"Hear me, people of Rome, as your praetors it is myself and Reyna job to lead new Rome to victory no matter the cost, I believe that Jefferson, the son of Janus could help us win the upcoming battles against Saturn, he may have joined them, but he is here now, he has returned home, I call for the dissolution of his exile, I call for him to be reinstated as a centurion and for him to be respected". Jason glanced around at everyone as they seem to mull over his words until Octavian stood up and Jason looked at him and nodded. "Son of Janus" Octavian started with utter disgust evident in his tone.

"I see you have returned to what we call home, you plead innocence yet the auguries are clear, you took your place with the enemy, you joined him and opposed Rome, you have no rightful place here, no matter what the others say, you joined us a second time, I had suspected since we met that you were an agent of Saturn, your father joining the cause of a titan is even more evident that you chose to side along with him." He took a long look around the room, to which I mimicked as everyone I looked at was staring back with fire in their eyes, only a select few were looking at me with sadness and regret. "I demand his immediate exile, or execution." His lackeys roared in approval

"that is all I have to say praetors" Reyna nodded and stood up "Blake Jefferson, Son of Janus, what do you have to say?" I swallowed and I knew what I said would be life or death.

"My life has always been plagued with choices" I chuckled to myself, "being the son of the god of choices is really hard way for me to leave, and if Varus was alive I'm sure he would agree, I am an easily swayed person, easily angered, I joined Saturn out of fear of being executed by Octavian, afraid of being labelled an outsider by the whole camp, being a son of Janus means being different, we are even more rare than children of the big three, there have only been two demigod children of Janus, do you want to know why?" I scanned the crowd "we are one of the most troubled children of the gods, we are even more conflicted than children of Discordia for god's sake!" I took a breath "I want to serve Rome, I want to live, I want to destroy Saturn for what he has done to my friends, I want to make sure he can never rise out of Tartarus again. I beg you senators and people of Rome alike, please, I beg you, let me serve." I shook my head "I have information that can end this war if we march on Orthys! I can help Rome be victorious!" I stepped back and bowed my head as the room was completely silent.

Someone started to clap slowly and then within a matter of seconds the whole auditorium was full with cheers and nobody but Octavian and all his lackeys swept out of the room with pure hatred on their faces, even the praetors were up and clapping at me. I was quickly greeted by senators who I had not met before demanding my immediate return to the legion, to help with the war effort, the praetors immediately agreed and soon I was once again a centurion in the legion. I was escorted out of the room and back to my cohorts barracks where Axel the old man was waiting for me, the moment I walked in with the paper which showed my re-joining the legion, he grinned and hugged and said "welcome back son"

I honestly teared up a little as everyone came over to great me and hug me, even the ones who didn't like my little take over after rescuing Jacob, they came over and congratulated me, Kit came limping over with crutches and crushed me in a hug as I grinned and hugged him back.

"it's good to be home" and chuckled as I was caught up on all the news.


	12. Being Back Felt Good(I Think)

**Honestly, coming back to this has brought me massive relief, between work and college work I have not had the time to write in two months! This is my first chapter back and I know its short, only 2000 words but I will go back to attempt to stick with my schedule a chapter every week or two, again I'm sorry please forgive me**

Being back inside Camp Jupiter meant one thing to me, that I was home. From the moment I had stepped out the following morning after returning home from Mount Orthys, I knew that camp would never be the same, but I knew I was home. As the days went by and the training started again with the third, I knew I would have to make back some of the trust I had lost in my cohort. war games were set up by the Praetors in celebration of the completion of the quest, the third was tasked with defending against the rest of the other cohorts which we all thought would go swimmingly.

"Honestly Blake? You made Reyna put the ENTIRE camp against us for a challenge?" Kit drawled out while staring at me with his bright blue eyes. I smiled in return to his comment and pushed closed the door of the fort and securing the door with a piece of war to bar it from being pushed open. "we just have to hold the central room, just like in Lord of the Rings when Minis Tirith is attacked and the heroes are holding the last room and then they charge out on horses into the enemies army and win the day". But honestly, I wished it had of went like that.

The moment we started the war games we were immediately pelted with arrows from the Apollos kids, I narrowed my multicoloured eyes at the approaching army of armed crazy psycho teenagers waving swords and hammers and spears at us in challenge as they charged towards the fort, with some mounted on an elephant aptly named Hannibal. I grinned at how careless and fun they seemed to take this war game, I had come up with a plan the night before with Axel and Kit and spread it to the rest of the cohort, our last resort was to hold the throne room, but our real plan was to be…suicidal as Kit said, but I wanted to try it, with Axel and Kit on either side of me, we jumped over the wall and landed super hero style, which I thought was pretty cool until my ankles started to throb and I yelped out in pain causing Kit to laugh.

I glared at him and stood up drawing verdict while the other two drew their swords and we stood shoulder by shoulder facing down the entirety of Camp Jupiter, the best of Rome some could say. I grinned as the whole of the enemy stopped at our sudden appearance, clearly surprised by our boldness or stupidity, but I did what any son of Janus would do, I made a choice. I put on my helmet and stared at the enemy as some stepped forward to put us to the test as Kit and Axel went right and left and I went straight forward, right into the fray.

I recognized by target, Leila, daughter of Ceres, she snarled as she swung her swords towards my head which I glanced off with Verdict and swung low to try and swipe her legs from underneath her, to which she jumped and bonked me on the head with the hilt of her sword. I dropped verdict with a groan, and she was standing over me now with her sword pointing at my chest. She grinned through her helmet "I win Blakey poo" I laughed and she looked confused for a split second before we fell through a doorway I created underneath us and suddenly I was on top of her but her sword was nowhere to be found, she headbutted me straight in my helmet and I fell onto my back as she got back up quickly while I was still groggy from that hit, she balled her fists and held them close to her face like a boxer as I slowly get up and threw my helmet to the floor. "man, to ma-err man to woman I mean." She nodded as I got into a fighting stance, using the fighting skills that Saturn had taught me would come in handy.

I knew that Leila would use her vine powers the moment I put my guard down so I stayed focused and prepared for a it to happen at any moment. I felt a slight tremor as a vine snapped out of the ground and grabbed my ankle, I tried to yank it away in a panic only causing my self to lose balance and Leila pounced throwing a right hook which should have connected with my jaw but she fell through a doorway and came out behind me, I yanked at the vine and managed to get my ankle free as a fist connected with the back of my head. I fell forward seeing stars, as I tried to turn another fist connected with my face as she kept the onslaught going until I shook my head and I realised how much I would show my father up, my traitor against the Olympians, My father Janus, the TRAITOR. I roared and charged at Leila tackling her to the ground as I started pounding into her with my fists as she tried to defend against me, I felt a sudden change in temperature and looked up just as a blast of lighting struck me in the chest and sent my flying back into a tree.

My chest like it was on fire and I could barely breath, all I could smell was my own skin smoking, but I knew I had to set an example for the third, I was a son of Janus, I could not be bested. I stood up shaking my pain off as I faced a new opponent. Jason Grace stood a few feet away from me, holding his gladius in his hand and his left hand sparking with lightning as his hair stood on end as he faced me, the rest of the legion surrounded us as the Praetor had decided to join the battle, it's a very rare thing for a praetor to join in the war games I have heard.

"Blake" he grinned "I wanted to test you myself, after being with Saturn for a while I expected you to be able to beat everyone here single handily, Reyna thought it as well, but I knew I had to try it, been awhile since I stepped up to the plate myself, but I thought, what the heck. If I win this one verses one, your side loses the war games, but if you win, then you win."

"it would be an honour to fight a Praetor" I grinned and bowed my head slightly as I summoned Verdict off of my finger, luckily enough my ring reappeared pretty quickly I grinned and braced myself for the onslaught of the son of Jupiter, one of the big three, not as hard as a titan but… I'm still going to be smacked around.

Jason charged at me like lighting(totally pun intended) he swung his sword towards me as I lifted verdict up and we clashed and sparks flew as the legion started to roar in encouragement, the third on the walls cheering for me, and the rest of the legion for Jason. I snorted thinking about how obviously the favour the far superior son of the king of the gods and that if I beat him, I could have a chance of gaining some recognition, besides being labelled a traitor by Octavian and his lackies. Maybe this was the chance that Fortuna could grant me, that I could beat Jason, the battle went on for a few more minutes, myself and Jason trading blows a sparks flew, off him and our weapons.

He at one time launched a bolt of lightning towards me, which I in turn created a doorway and let off into the sky, he smirked as his blonde hair was matted with sweat as he turned his sword back into a coin and then into a spear and once again charged,

He zapped the spear with electricity charging it up just as he jumped into the air and he swung down hard as I glanced up as time seemed to slow down immensely, I looked around and then back towards Jason who was slowly coming down towards me with a look of rage on his face. I held up verdict against his spear just as time restarted and Jason roared as his golden spear connected with the shaft of verdict and the lightning discharged flying off both ends of his spear. I strained against Jason as he pushed the tip ever closer to my face, I did what I thought would be best in this situation, I kneed him in the balls.

He roared in pain and dropped his spear and collapsed holding his balls in his hands as I swung verdict around and pinned her tip against his throat, "I Believe I win Praetor". Everyone was for a few moments until I heard "BLAKE BET JASON". Jason grinned and held out a hand which I greatly accepted to pull him up, "well fought Jefferson". The third erupted into and came charging out of the fort to pick me up as the rest of the legion sheeted their weapons in defeat as Hannibal let out a sad trumpet, the third carried me back to the barracks where we celebrated our victory, Axel and Kit were off to one side chatting as I walked over to make sure everything was okay. The stopped as they saw me approach and smiled as I greeted them. "everything okay with you two?" they nodded, and Axel replied "talking about the quest we went on, we thought Sun had killed you Blake, you don't know how relieved we were to see you arriving back into the camp. We had heard about the senate meeting but couldn't believe our ears until you walked back in that door" Axel sniffed, sucking the snot back up his nose "what exactly happened with Saturn?" Kit raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. I sighed "you guys have to swear on the Styx to not reveal what I told you unless I say so, got it?" they swore on the oath and as thunder boomed, I told them everything, every single detail. They took on different looks as I went through my story, horror, anger, sadness and regret, the regret they that they had listened to Octavian as he had got the whole camp riled against me, but I knew they were sorry and I had forgiven them, these two were my best friends here at camp and I hope they stay them.


End file.
